mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nam Phan
Nam Phan is a retired fighter that had competed at bantamweight, featherweight and lightweight. TUF and UFC He most recently competed on the twelve season of The Ultimate Fighter, coached by Josh Koscheck. He defeated Spencer Paige and Cody McKenzie en route to the semifinals where he lost to Michael Johnson via controversial split decision. After the loss, he dropped to featherweight to make his official UFC debut against the hard-hitting slugger Leonard Garcia. After an incredible fight, the judges awarded the split decision to Garcia in what many considered an extremely controversial call. A rematch was considered and well-anticipated. He was next set to fight a rematch against Garcia. About a week before the bout, Phan was injured and replaced by another man who was robbed by the judges against Garcia: Chang Sung Jung. After recovering, Phan next faced former WEC featherweight champion Mike Brown. Brown defeated Phan via a close unanimous decision, putting Phan's budding UFC career in jeopardy. Only a week later Phan stepped in to replace an injured Josh Grispi against Matt Grice in what was certainly a loser-leaves-town bout. Grice himself was soon injured. Leonard Garcia stepped in as his replacement to fight a rematch against Phan. Phan avenged the earlier loss with a unanimous decision victory over Garcia. After the victory, Phan was called out by lightweight contender Donald Cerrone. Instead, Phan next faced the undefeated young prospect Jim Hettes. Hettes defeated Phan via a very impressive unanimous decision, outgrappling the jiu jitsu scholar and consistently outpositioning him on the canvas and landing bombs. It was a very impressive victory. After a long layoff, Phan next signed in May 2012 to face veteran Cole Miller. Phan defeated Miller via a close and exciting split decision. He next stepped in as a late replacement for a critically injured Eddie Yagin against German striker Dennis Siver. Siver dominated Phan en route to a dominant unanimous decision victory. After the loss, Phan was unfortunately on the UFC roster's chopping block. Drop to Bantamweight Phan next dropped to bantamweight to fight WEC veteran Takeya Mizugaki. The fight was unsurprisingly an exciting war with several excellent boxing exchanges but Mizugaki came out the victor via a clearcut unanimous decision. Phan stayed at bantamweight signing for one last chance at the UFC against Vaughan Lee. Lee dominated Phan en route to a unanimous decision and Phan was afterwards cut from the UFC's roster. Outside the UFC Phan next rattled off back to back victories outside the UFC against Kenichi Ito and Yuki Baba via first round TKO and rear-naked choke submission respectively. Phan next made his short-lived Bellator debut against Mike Richman losing via forty-six second knockout. Phan next fought Takumi Nakayama for the Pancrase featherweight championship winning the title via split decision. He then lost it to Andy Main via fourth round triangle choke submission. Phan then rattled off back to back losses to Masakazu Imanari via thirty-five second heelhook submission and Robert Whiteford via twenty-nine second front choke technical submission. The day after the loss to Whiteford, Phan officially retired from MMA at the age of 33. Fights *Rob McCullough vs. Nam Phan - The fight was in the finals of Bobby Gamboa's Pit Fighting Championships Tournament apparently. The fight was Phan's first loss. *Nam Phan vs. Mike Valdez *Nam Phan vs. Joey Alvarado *Nam Phan vs. Joe Frainee *Josh Thomson vs. Nam Phan - The fight was for the "Strikeforce U.S. lightweight championship" which Josh Thomson defended once before it became defunct. *Gesias Cavalcante vs. Nam Phan *Nam Phan vs. Saad Awad *Nam Phan vs. Billy Evangelista *Isaac De Jesus vs. Nam Phan *Nam Phan vs. Leonard Garcia - The fight was the UFC debut of Phan and the return to the UFC of Leonard Garcia. The fight was considered an extremely controversial split decision victory for Garcia. *Nam Phan vs. Leonard Garcia 2 - Leonard Garcia was a replacement for an injured Matt Grice. *Nam Phan vs. Cole Miller Category:Featherweight fighters Category:TUF veterans Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Retired fighters